It's You Again
by TheOneThatGoesThere
Summary: (Just a short story I'm making.) After four months since Sun became the champion of Alola, Lillie is visiting there from Kanto. A certain someone is extremely happy to hear this. (Pokemon Sun and Moon. LightSunShipping story.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Video Call

**UPDATE: 6/6/2018: Hey, does anyone want more of this? I've kind of stopped but if you want more please request it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This is the first story I have written... it may not be that good. Please keep this in mind while you're reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Video Call**

My name is Sun. It has been four months since I've become champion of the alola region. It has been quite a crazy four months for me. No one has been able to beat me as champion though, as my friends Hau and Gladion have tried. There has been something bothering me however, something that makes me sad and depressed. After I became champion, we had a party to celebrate me becoming champion. During the party, me and my best friend Lillie snuck out and went to catch Tapu Koko. The day after…. she left to go to Kanto without telling me. She gave me her Poke doll that she had as a child. I kept it and I made sure not to EVER EVER lose it.

I have been trying to video call her for a while now… but she never answers me calls. There were these ultra beasts in Alola but I caught all of them recently. I became a millionaire which is awesome and all, but I haven't had much to do. I just wish Lillie was here…

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Sun? Are you up?" Sun's mother asked.

"Yes mom… I'm awake." Sun replied tiredly.

Sun got out of bed, put his cap on, and then left the room.

" _Just another boring old day…"_ Sun thought to himself.

Sun went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, Cheerios cereal.

While Sun was eating his cereal he noticed that on the front of the box it said that the Cheerios were made with 100% whole grain oats. Sun wondered why that was such a major selling point.

He was also thinking about Lillie and what she might be doing in Kanto. Catching Pokemon? Battling Gym Leaders?

"Sun? Are you alright?" asked Sun's mother.

"I'm okay mom." Sun replied.

"You're worrying me Sun… you always seem to be sad all the time." Sun's mom said in a worried tone.

"Mom I'm fine. Really." Sun replied.

"Alright Sun I believe you but if you need to talk to me about something or if you're feeling down just tell me." Sun's mother replied. Sun's mother then went to go watch some TV.

After Sun finished his cereal, he decided to go to his room to play some video games.

He powered on his Wii U, and then started playing one of his favorite games. Terraria.

He had just destroyed The Destroyer, and he wanted to move on to Skeletron Prime next.

Sun found that after he defeated the Wall of Flesh and activated hardmode that the game was much harder than before. He died quite a lot.

" _Alright, i'll just go and get some more Titanium and then i'll go and.."_

Sun noticed that he was receiving a video call on his laptop.

Sun looked at his computer and saw who was calling.

It was Lillie.

He couldn't believe it. After all this time he was finally getting a call from her. Sun quickly paused his game, and went over to his computer to click the "Answer" button.

"Lillie? Is that you?" Sun asked.

"Yes it's me Sun." Lillie replied.

Sun looked at his computer screen and could barely keep his excitement in. It was her. It was really her. It was Lillie.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Sun said.

"I know… it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Lillie replied.

Sun smiled hearing her voice. He thought it so pleasant and nice… and he also noticed that Lillie hadn't changed her outfit at all. She was still in her "Z-Powered form". Sun thought she was as cute and as beautiful as anyone could be. He could barely look at her with a straight face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to answer your calls. I've been doing some stuff here in Kanto." Lillie said.

"Hey... it's okay Lillie I understand." Sun replied.

Lillie smiled and started to blush a bit.

"Hey um… Lillie?" Sun asked.

"What is it Sun?" Lillie questioned.

"Why… did you leave m- to go to Kanto?" Sun wondered.

"I'm sorry about that Sun… I didn't really want to leave but my mom was getting very sick after she fused herself with Nihilego… remember that?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah I remember that…" Sun said.

"I left Alola so I could help my mom… There is a man in Kanto named Bill that fused himself with a pokemon once… I talked to him so I could help my mother get better." Lillie replied.

"Is she feeling better?" Sun questioned.

"She's getting better… soon she'll be back to normal again." Lillie said.

"Okay… well I understand why you went there now." Sun said.

"Hey Sun, there is something I wanted to ask you." Lillie said.

"What is it Lillie?" Sun wondered.

"I've… been lonely here and I want to know if you'd be fine with me staying over with you for a little while?" Lillie said.

Sun couldn't believe it. Lillie was asking him to stay over at his place.

"Yeah! You can come over here if you'd like." Sun said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Of course!" Sun replied.

"How about tomorrow?" Lillie said.

"I'd… I'd love tomorrow yeah!" Sun replied.

"I can't wait to see you!" Lillie said with a smile on her face.

"Me neither…" Sun said.

"Well… I better get ready for tomorrow so I think i'll see you later Sun!" Lillie said.

"Alright. Bye Lillie!" Sun said.

"Bye Sun!" Lillie said.

The call ended and Sun was absolutely blown away with what had just happened. Lillie called AND she was going to visit him? He just couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. His wish had just came true. He was practically jumping for joy. For the rest of the day Sun smiled happily knowing that Lillie was coming and that tomorrow might just be the best day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Visit

**Chapter 2 - The Visit**

Sun woke up very excitedly this morning. Usually he wouldn't really want to get out of bed, but today wasn't a usual day for him. Today was the day Lillie was visiting.

Sun woke up at 9 AM today. He wasn't able to sleep very much last night since he was so excited about Lillie. Despite this, Sun woke up full of energy this morning.

Sun went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast at usual. His mother noticed that he was a lot happier than he usually is.

After Sun ate his breakfast, he went to his room and checked his computer. He noticed that he had received a message from Lillie.

"Hey Sun! I'm about to go on the ship to Alola. They say that we are going to arrive at about noon today. I guess I'll see you there when I get there Sun. Can't wait to see you!"

Sun noticed it was 9:30 AM right now. He still had to wait about two hours to see Lillie.

He decided to watch some internet videos in the meantime.

* * *

Sun looked at his clock and noticed it was 11:30 AM. He thought that the last two hours were the longest two hours in his life. All he could think about in those last two hours was Lillie.

Sun checked the Ship's status on his computer and noticed that it was going to arrive in about 15 minutes. Sun was super excited. He quickly ran outside his door to go to the Hau'oli City Marina to get to see Lillie.

A few minutes after he got there, he noticed that the ship had arrived. He tried to find Lillie but he couldn't see her at first.

It took him a little while but eventually he saw Lillie and then he smiled and waved at her. Lillie soon noticed this and she smiled and waved back at him.

After Lillie got off the ship, she quickly ran towards Sun and then she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh.. I haven't seen you in forever!" Lillie said.

"Me neither…" Sun said.

Sun and Lillie both sighed. They both loved being in each other's embrace.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled away from each other.

Sun noticed all of the luggage Lillie had.

"You sure brought a lot of stuff with you Lillie." Sun said.

"I know… I didn't want to leave much behind in case I needed it for some reason." Lillie replied.

"Wow… I haven't seen Alola in a while… How have you been doing here anyway? What's been going on?" Lillie asked.

"Well, there were these Ultra Beasts invading Alola." Sun said.

"Oh yeah… I heard about that. What happened to them?" Lillie asked.

"Well… I got this letter that said to go to some apartment on Akala Island. When I got there, there were these people that said they were from some kind of International police force." Sun said.

"Really? What did these people want?" Lillie asked.

"They assigned me to go after the Ultra Beasts and catch them." Sun replied.

"So, did you do it?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah. I caught all of the Ultra Beasts and in return they gave me one million dollars." Sun said.

"Wait… One MILLION?" Lillie said surprised.

"Yeah. That's how much they gave me." Sun replied.

"Wow… So what do you do now?" Lillie asked.

"Not much. I mainly just hang out now and defend my title as champion when necessary." Sun said.

Sun and Lillie had arrived to Sun's house. They had been walking for a little while now.

"Well… here we are. I'm going to tell my mother that you are staying here in Alola." Sun said.

"Wait… You haven't told your mother that I have arrived here?" Lillie asked.

"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise." Sun replied.

Sun went into his house and Lillie soon went in with him.

"Hey Sun! How have you been… Wait who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" Sun's mother asked.

"What… no! She isn't my girlfriend! Don't just assume things!" Sun said.

Sun and Lillie both nervously chuckled, looking embarrassed.

"This is my friend… Lillie. She has visited here from Kanto." Sun said.

"Oh.. you're Lillie! I've heard about you. What are you doing visiting here?" Sun's mother asked.

"I wanted to know if it's okay that I stay here with Sun for a while." Lillie said.

"Well of course you can stay here! Any friend of Sun is a friend of me." Sun's mother said.

"Oh. Okay! Thank you!" Lillie said.

"No problem!" Sun's mother said.

Lillie and Sun then went into Sun's room and Lillie started to unpack and set up her sleeping bags that she brought.

"I can't believe she would let me stay here just like that! My mother would have never let me do that." Lillie said.

"Well… that's my mother." Sun said.

"So Lillie… how long do you think you are going to stay here?" Sun asked.

"Probably for about a week at most." Lillie replied.

"Won't your mother need something from you?" Sun asked.

"She's been doing okay. I could go back if she needed me for something." Lillie said.

"Hey, Sun?" Lillie asked.

"What is it Lillie?" Sun questioned.

"When I was in Kanto there was a man named Professor Oak." Lillie said.

"What about him?" Sun asked.

"He said he would let me have a pokemon." Lillie said.

"Wait.. You have a pokemon?" Sun sounded intrigued.

"Yeah… Professor Oak let me pick between Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander." Lillie said.

"Which one did you pick?" Sun asked.

"I decided to pick Bulbasaur. I was always interested in the grass type pokemon." Lillie said.

"I really don't see you as a pokemon trainer Lillie." Sun said.

"Well, I used to not like pokemon battles, but I have really changed as a person." Lillie said.

"I do think that it is really cool that you have a pokemon though Lillie!" Sun said.

"Oh.. Thank you Sun…" Lillie sighed. She was very happy that Sun liked the fact she had a pokemon as she thought his approval meant more than anything in the world.

* * *

Sun and Lillie have now been hanging out for the past few hours. They have both enjoyed the time that they have spent together.

"Lillie, I am very glad you are here. These past few hours have been some of the best hours of my life!" Sun said.

"Oh.. really?" Lillie said while blushing.

Sun noticed Lillie's blushing and thought she was as cute as ever.

"Yeah! I really do mean that." Sun said.

Sun looked at his clock and noticed the time.

"Well… I think it is about time we should go to bed. I am tired after all." Sun said.

"Yeah. I think you are right. We should go to bed." Lillie said.

Sun and Lillie both got in their respective beds. Sun put his cap on the table next to him.

"Hey Lillie, there's one more thing I want to say to you before we go to sleep." Sun said.

"What is it Sun?" Lillie asked.

"Good night, Lillie." Sun said.

"... Good night, Sun." Lillie replied.

Sun and Lillie both fell asleep as they both thought of how the other one felt about them.

* * *

 **So, there was that. Hopefully not too bad of a chapter for you. It only took me about two weeks to get around writing it. Haven't really gotten to much of the love stuff yet. Maybe within the next chapter or two?**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Favor

**Chapter 3 - A Favor**

 _Tonight was a beautiful night in Alola. The moon shined brightly on the Alolan surface. Sun walked until he found a river. He then decided to sit down next to the river. He then noticed the night sky and he thought it looked amazing. Sun felt very calm and happy. However, he started to notice that something was coming his way. He couldn't quite make out what it was at first, but he soon realized that it wasn't a something but rather a someone._

 _It was Lillie._

" _Oh… Hi Lillie." Sun said._

" _Hey Sun… I kinda know I snuck up on you and all but... would you mind if I sat next to you?" Lillie asked._

" _I don't mind at all Lillie." Sun replied._

" _Thank you Sun…" Lillie responded._

 _Lillie sat down next to Sun and observed the night sky around her. Sun couldn't help but observe Lillie's wonderful, extremely beautiful face as she looked around._

" _It looks great outside doesn't it Sun?" Lillie asked._

" _Yeah…. It sure does." Sun responded._

 _Lillie looked at Sun with a confused face._

" _Um… Sun?" Lillie said nervously to Sun with a blush starting to form on her face._

" _What is it Lillie?" Sun replied._

 _Sun had realized that he had wrapped his arm around Lillie. Sun then quickly put his arm back where it was._

" _I'm sorry Lillie! I didn't mean to do that! It just…" Sun said to Lillie._

 _Lillie put her finger on Sun's mouth._

" _Shh… It's fine Sun. I think this might be what you're looking for." Lillie said to Sun with a soft, calm voice._

 _Lillie then slowly moved her head up to Sun's face and kissed him on his lips. Sun couldn't believe what was happening to him right now._

 _After a couple of seconds, they stopped and drew back from each other._

 _Lillie and Sun then both stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds._

 _Lillie giggled. "So, was that what you were looking for?"_

" _Wow Lillie. I can't believe you just kissed me like that! Am I dreaming?" Sun asked to himself._

 _Lillie giggled again. "Well, I think I just might be your dream Sun."_

" _Wait a second… where even are we? How did we get here? I have to be dreaming." Sun said to himself._

" _Well, I think I'll see you later Sun! Bye!" Lillie said to Sun as she walked away._

* * *

Sun found himself on his bed. He looked at his window and noticed that there was daylight.

" _Sigh… It really was a dream…" Sun thought._

Sun looked and noticed an empty mattress beside his bed. He then remembered that Lillie was visiting him.

" _Alright… I guess that dream isn't really THAT far off from reality anymore. I wonder where Lillie is anyway?" Sun thought._

Sun got out of his bed and put on his cap on like usual, and then walked over to the door to open it.

When he got close to the door, he heard a faint sound. Curious, Sun opened the door. He then walked into the living room and heard the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

It was Lillie's singing voice.

Sun was absolutely infatuated with her. He thought she sang absolutely majestically. He thought it was the sweetest, most heartwarming sound he had ever heard.

" _Wow Lillie…. You really are amazing…."_ Sun thought.

Lillie turned around and noticed Sun was there. She immediately stopped singing when she saw him.

"Oh!.. um.. hi Sun….." Lillie said embarrassed with a blush forming on her face.

"Lillie, You have a really great singing voice." Sun said.

"Oh….. Thank you Sun…." Lillie replied.

"Hey Lillie, do you know where my mom is?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. She left a note saying that she had to get groceries." Lillie replied.

"Oh okay." Sun replied.

The two then both looked around for a bit.

"Hey Sun, can… can you please do me a big favor?" Lillie asked.

"Sure Lillie, what is it?" Sun asked.

"There's a pokemon that I really want…" Lillie said.

"Okay. What pokemon do you want?" Sun asked.

"I would really like to have an Alolan Vulpix. It's very soft and cute..." Lillie replied.

"Oh okay. Do you know where I could find them?" Sun asked.

"I read about them in a book… It said that they are found in Tapu Village on Ula'ula Island." Lillie replied.

"No worries Lillie. I will help you get an Alolan Vulpix for you." Sun said.

"Really?!" Lillie said excitedly.

"Of course! After all you are my best friend." Sun replied.

"I am your best friend?!" Lillie asked.

"Yes, and I will make sure that I'll get your Alolan Vulpix for you." Sun replied.

"Oh Thank you so much Sun!" Lillie said.

Lillie was happily jumping around for joy. She was so happy that Sun was doing this for her.

Sun loved seeing Lillie so happy. He wanted to make sure that she was always this way.

"Well.. if I am going out to get a pokemon, I better get Rotom activated." Sun said.

Sun went over to his bed, and got his Rotom Pokedex out from under it. He then turned it on.

"Good morning, Sun! Hey I was just thinking about Lillie, do you think she's still in her Z-Powered form?" Rotom said.

"Um.. Well speak for yourself." Sun replied.

Rotom noticed Lillie behind Sun.

"Hey Lillie! Long time no see huh?" Rotom said to Lillie.

"Rotom, we are going out to catch a pokemon." Sun said to Rotom.

"Alright, if you insist." Rotom replied to Sun.

"Hey Sun, if you don't mind can I come with you?" Lillie asked Sun.

"Sure! I don't see why not." Sun replied.

"Thanks Sun." Lillie replied.

Sun, Lillie, and Rotom went outside and got on Charizard to travel to Tapu Village. Once they got there, they immediately started to look for an Alolan Vulpix.

"Hmm… I can't seem to find it. Rotom do you see anything?" Sun said.

"Nope! Nothing so far." Rotom replied.

After a few seconds, Lillie spotted an Alolan Vulpix.

"Sun! Look it's right there!" Lillie said to Sun.

Sun looked and found Alolan Vulpix in some tall grass.

"I see it! Alright, here goes nothing…" Sun said.

Sun grabbed his Poke Ball and threw it.

"Go! Decidueye!"

Decidueye got out of it's Poke Ball and waited for Sun to give it a command.

"Now.. use Leaf Blade!" Sun said.

Decidueye did major damage to the Alolan Vulpix, however it was not enough to make it faint.

"Here, Lillie." Sun said.

"Huh?" Lillie replied.

Sun had his arm extended with a Poke Ball in his hand.

"It's a Poke Ball. I want you to catch the Alolan Vulpix." Sun said.

Lillie took the Poke Ball out of Sun's hand and threw it at the Alolan Vulpix.

The ball hit the Vulpix, and fell to the ground. After a few shakes, the ball stopped moving.

Lillie had successfully captured the Alolan Vulpix.

Lillie quickly ran over to the Poke Ball, picked it up, and then ran out of the tall grass.

"I did it! I caught an Alolan Vulpix! Thank you so much Sun!" Lillie said.

Lillie quickly ran over to Sun and hugged him tightly.

Sun then wrapped his arms around Lillie.

"Hey, no problem Lillie." Sun replied.

After a couple of seconds of hugging each other, they eventually let go of each other.

"So, I think we should go home now. Do you agree Lillie?" Sun said.

"Yeah, I think we should go." Lillie replied.

Sun, Lillie, and Rotom all went back on Charizard to go back home.

* * *

 **So, that's going to be it for this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon yet but I guess I'll have to see more to make up my mind.**


End file.
